


Sabriel Post-13x20 Drabble

by FantasyRyder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Platonic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural 13x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyRyder/pseuds/FantasyRyder
Summary: The title says it all. :-)





	Sabriel Post-13x20 Drabble

It was odd having Gabriel as a (hopefully) permanent member of the bunker's dysfunctional group.

The second Dean pulled up near the bunker's entrance at around two in the morning, the sound of the gravel skid and force of the stop jarred Sam from his light sleep. Once he was free, he glanced at his exhausted brother and to the back seat of the Impala. There, he was pleased to recognize Gabriel's presence but frowned with concern at how he hardly budged from his sleep when the car stopped, obviously exhausted, but trusting enough to let his guard down after everything. For that reason, Sam allowed hope to fill his senses other than the dread of gaining a new member of Team Free Will but no grace after wasting two weeks. Dean was obviously still annoyed about that fact and got up and left baby abruptly to enter the bunker and drink.

Sam weakly sighed, knowing he and Dean would have to talk it out soon, but focused on Gabe. As slow and gently as possible, he cupped his shoulder and lightly shook him. Gabriel had curled up, unbuckled, on the seat and jerked at the touch. His golden eyes opened suddenly but calmed nearly as quickly when he recognized Sam.

"We're back..."

"Oh, goody~" Gabriel smiles brightly at Sam through his tired eyes and husky voice. Sam smiles faintly in response, soon helping Gabriel to his room and getting back to Dean.


End file.
